


Danger may well be ahead

by cosmogyral



Series: westward bound [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, no spoilers for lost light #25 as i have not read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/pseuds/cosmogyral
Summary: "Heyyyyy," Rodimus calls after him in the corridor. "Megatron! Mass murderer. Co-captain. Best friend. No! Overshot on that one. Let's roll it back. Megatron!"





	Danger may well be ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsmasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsmasher/gifts).



"Heyyyyy," Rodimus calls after him in the corridor. "Megatron! Mass murderer. Co-captain.  _Best_ friend. No! Overshot on that one. Let's roll it back. Megatron!"  
  
"No," Megatron growls.  
  
"I haven't even said what I want you to do yet! Also,  _maybe_ I'm not here to ask you for anything. Have you thought of that?" Now Rodimus has caught up and is jogging alongside him. Sideways. "Also, it's a good thing."  
  
"And I'll be sorry I said no later. No."  
  
"--is what a coward says!" Rodimus proclaims. "I knew you'd come around. Listen: I think we should have sex."  
  
Megatron stops in his tracks, immediately becoming a traffic hazard. " _What did you say_?"  
  
"The thing is, I hate you, obviously," Rodimus explains, "and I know you've been consumed with the desire to destroy me for vengeance, although I want to commend you on the  _incredible job_ you've been doing of concealing that. Much better than with ol' Optimus. I think it shows that you've grown as a person! Anyway, all of this crackling tension between us, you and me, it's making it hard for me to  _captain._  Everyone's distracted by it. I had to approve three fainting leaves last day cycle alone."  
  
"Really."  
  
"No. But that's just because our crew is so stoic and enduring. The point is that you and I need to sort things out," Rodimus says. He does jazz hands. "I can't think of a better way."  
  
"Rodimus," Megatron says, very slowly to make sure that his voice box is actually working. "I haven't thought about you for three days."  
  
"This is the kind of recreational lying that is making everybody so  _stressed_. I've made at least ten shipwide announcements since three days ago."  
  
"Congratulations. I've been meaning to lock you out of the intercom. Let me go."  
  
"'No'. Hey, I can do it too!"  
  
" _Rodimus_ ," Megatron says. He takes a step forward. His size has been an asset to him over the years, to aid in combat and to call attention to his point. Now it makes it clear that he intends to intimidate. Another step, his cannons whirring. "This conversation. Is  _over._ "  
  
Rodimus gazes up at him, his optic sensors whirring as they widen to take in the bulk of Megatron's frame as his hand implacably closes on Rodimus' shoulder. Rodimus makes a little noise. It doesn't appear to be the prelude to a sentence.  
  
"I trust the point has been made," Megatron says, and loosens his grip, moving to push past him. Then he turns back. "This isn't fear, is it."  
  
"Nnnnnn," Rodimus says, in what is undeniably a hopeful tone of voice. He sends a burst of static through his box to clear it out. "See," he says, somewhat raggedly. "This is a  _great_ idea."


End file.
